Velma Celestine
Who is she? No one knows. Her glass eyes are those that glow. Her artful illustrations seduce the music and the trolls, but it also entices the men and the moles. Who is she? No one knows. Her frail body hunched over as she draws, absent to the world of ideals and laws. In the shadows she lies and she speaks no words, she is the ghost that lives in the space between worlds. Who is she? No one knows. Books about her are burnt, yet her hunger grows. As men are judged she drives them out in droves. She looks so frail as if she could shatter like glass, in a section of gods she is the black sheep of the class. Who is she? We call her Velma Celestine. A girl of beauty, a girl we all must have seen. The valentine perfection, her drawings return. Her machinations of art retreat back into the earth. In the desert of cracked and shattered sandstone, the blistering heat sapping the life off of all those beneath it. There lies a tomb built by the gods of inception and decimation, a tomb underneath a tree which pierces the sky. The tree is thin yet thick, dragons and serpents coiling around the branches and trunks of the great tree, guarding the tomb. Within the tomb is Velma, trapped within a room of darkness and fire, a door marked with a seal. The seal made of blood from the behemoth, and of bones from false gods. The roots keep the door shut as well, within the room of darkness and fire lies the girl, apathetic of the universe's welfare. '' ''All she does is draw on her sketchpad of infinite pages, waiting for the day where she can get paint, and from that paint finally draw her own world. A specimen of power, oh yes she is, an avatar of Rabalos even. Ghostly extensions of her mind lurk the world of the common man, seeking to fuel the origin of what will become the men of darkness. Her illustrations will wreak havoc upon the world when her seals are broken and she is released upon the world when armageddon comes to be. '' ''The shadows of the cove, they unleash a choir of malady, her eyes are invisible to the naked eye, but the ensanguination of her gaze shatters virtue. But when she does finally find her way back to the world, she builds her empire, she makes her nation and conquers others, absorbing them into her own. Tsar Gon would try to coerce her out of her fiendish ways, but his pleas fall on deaf ears. Banquolf, nearing a greater ascension, dons his armor one last time and commands his old friend to withdraw. ' '''Long ago he commanded Tsar Gon and the world, be it nature or humanity, to leave Velma Celestine alone, allow her to grow and become powerful by herself. But now Velma is a being of destruction, she should have never risen into a greater power at all. She was sealed away by Cromwellius before, and Banquolf shall end her now. ' '''He would drive his gladius into her chest, and suddenly the realms would divide. Velma Celestine would drop out of the realms and fall into the space in between, where she would simultaneously burn, freeze and drown. And thus ends the story of Velma Celestine. Category:Unknown Category:Females